marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Strength Scale
This purpose scale is to, eventually, put all the characters of the Marvel Universe in order, by raw physical strength, including the amount of weight each listed character can lift over his/her head with arms fully extended. If this list includes any artificial augmentation of strength by way of outside forces such as telekinesis or Mutagenic changes (such as Hulk's Gamma Ray bombardment) and Cosmic Energy (Such as Silver Surfer's Power Cosmic) it will be noted in parenthesis. These figures have been known to change from comic to comic, but these values are generally recognized as average for the character and the most recent we know of. ---- __TOC__ Below Normal: cannot lift one's own body weight * Corruptor * Energizer (Normal strength for a child) * Famine * Franklin Richards * James Power * Justin Hammer * Kala * Volla Normal: able to lift one's own body weight * Banshee * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) (Without thrust) * Chamber * Dust * Ecstacy * Edwin Jarvis * Eel * Electron * Empath * Firebird * Firestar * Forge * Franklin Storm * Hellstorm * Henry Peter Gyrich * Iceman * Illusion * Infectia * Jean Grey * Jennifer Kale * Jetstream * Kaluu * Karma * Mary Jane Watson Parker * Moira MacTaggart * Shadowcat * Valerie Cooper * Vagabond * Vanisher * Vertigo II * War * Willie Lumpkin * Wiz Kid * Wong * Wraith * X-Man * Yellowjacket (Rita DeMara) Athlete: able to lift one's own bodyweight up to double one's own body weight * Bishop * Danielle Moonstar * Dazzler * Gambit * Havok * Iron Fist * Jester * John Jameson * Ka-Zar * Mystique * Nightcrawler * Psylocke * Storm * Vamp (Without Absorbo-belt) * Viper (Jordan Dixon) * Wolfsbane * Wyatt Wingfoot * Yellow Claw * Zaladane * Zaran Peak Human: Double one's own body weight up to the 800lb level * Baron Strucker - 700 lbs * Bullseye - 450 lbs * Captaim America - 800 lbs * Daredevil - 450 lbs * Edith Harker - 800 lbs * Kingpin - 650 lbs * Kro - 800 lbs * Hydro-Man - 550 lbs * Wolverine - 800lbs (Without Adamantium skeleton) * Adam X - 600 lbs * (Note: The weight of 800 lbs is the greatest amount of weight a human can lift, within the Marvel Universe, without being considered superhuman.) Superhuman: 800+ lbs to 2 ton range * Black Bolt - 1 ton (Normal) * Blade - 2 tons * Cannonball (Sam Guthrie) 1 ton (With thrust) * Doctor Doom - 2 tons (With Armor) * Jack of Hearts - 2 tons * Karnak - 1 ton * Killer Shrike - 1 ton * Lilandra - 1 ton * Morbius - 1,500 lbs * Quicksilver - 1 ton (Lower body) * Toad - 1 ton (Arms) * Ursa Major- 1 ton (bear form) * Werewolf - 1 ton (Full form, on a full moon) * Whirlwind - 1 ton (Lower body) * Wolverine - 1 ton (With Adamantium skeleton) * Zombie - 1,200 lbs * (Note: Any character capable of lifting more than 800 lbs, in the Marvel Universe, is counted as having superhuman strength.) Superhuman: 2+ tons to 10 ton range * Adam Warlock - 4 tons (Unenhanced by cosmic power) * Cyber - 10 tons * Dracula - 4 tons * Krang - 5 tons * [Klaw - 5 tons (Fully energied) * Omega Red - 10 tons * Spider-Woman (Jessica Drew) - 7 tons * Spider-Girl - 10 tons * Spider-Woman (Mattie Franklin) - 10 tons * US Agent 10 tons * Toad - 3 Tons (Legs) * Varnae - 7 tons Superhuman: 10+ tons to 25 ton range * American Eagle - 15 tons * Enchantress - 25 tons * Frigga - 20 tons * Idunn - 25 tons * Karkas - 25 tons * Karnilla - 25 tons * Khoryphos - 15 tons (Without supplementing with telekinesis) * Luke Cage - 25 tons * Puma - 12 tons * Spider-Man - 15 tons * Sabretooth - 15 tons * Venom - 15 tons * Will o' the Wisp - 12 tons (At maximum density) Superhuman: 25+ tons to 50 ton range * Adam Warlock - 40 tons (Enhanced by cosmic power) * Beast - 30 tons * Carnage - 50 tons * Firelord - 50 tons * Frey - 30 tons * Guardsman (Kevin O'Brien) - 40 tons * Guardsman (Michael O'Brien) - 40 tons * Giant-Man, Goliath, Henry Pym - 50 tons (At 100ft in height) * Ikaris - 40 tons (Without telekinesis) * Interloper - 40 tons * Loki - 30 tons * Makkari - 50 tons (Without telekinesis) * Mister Hyde - 50 tons * Valkyrie - 45 tons * Vidar - 50 tons * Wrecker - 50 tons * Zuras - 30 tons (Without telekinesis) Superhuman: 50+ tons to 75 ton range * Ares - 70 tons * Black Bolt - 60 tons (Augmented with electron energy) * Doc Samson - 70 tons (Depending upon the length of his hair) * Hulk: Gray Hulk - 75 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Neptune - 70 tons * Odin - 60 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) * Pluto - 70 tons * Proudstar - 75 tons * Sasquatch (Walter Langkowski) - 70 tons * Sub-Mariner - 60 tons (When completely dry) Superhuman: 75+ tons to 90 ton range * Hulk: Savage Hulk - 90 tons (While in a functionally "calm" emotional state) * Quicksand - 80 tons * Rhino - 80 tons * Sandman - 85 tons * Super Skrull - 85 tons * Thing (Ben Grimm) - 85 Tons * Titania (Mary MacPherran) - 85 Tons * Vision (Victor Shade) - 90 tons * Zuras - 90 tons (With telekinesis) * Zeus - 90 tons (Without supplementing his strength with cosmic powers) Superhuman: 90+ tons to 100 ton range * Abomination - 100 tons (Maximum Limit) * Atlas - 100 tons (when at a height of 60 ft.) * Earth Lord - 100 tons * Sub-Mariner - 100 tons (While immersed in water or wet) * Ulik - 95 tons * Wonder Man - 95 tons Superhuman: Potentially incalculable, able to lift far in excess of 100 tons * Apocalypse (En Sabah Nur) * Beyonder * Colossus * Count Nefaria * Drax the Destroyer * Ego * Galactus * Gladiator * Hela * Hercules * Hulk * Hyperion * Juggernaut * Kurse * Living Tribunal * Magneto (While using his magnetic powers to increase his strength) * Mephisto * Morg The Executioner * Onslaught * Sebastian Shaw * Sentry * Set * Shuma-Gorath * Silver Surfer (When using Power Cosmic as a boost) * Surtur * Thanos * Thor * Ymir * (Note: The upper limit of the physical strength of these characters is unknown.) ---- Back to Main Page ---- Category:Scales